Ash meets Inuyasha
by Inwe Telrunya
Summary: I was finnaly able to spellcheck and have reposted it.
1. Chapter 1

Ash meets Inuyasha Don't own Inuyasha or Night World

"Go slay your dragons" Mary-lynette had said.

Ash was on a plain headed toward Tokyo Japan. When there had been reports of strange activities had taken place at and around a Shrine there.

"What was I thinking?" he rested his head against his hands. "I can't do this Mar. I can't stay away from you an entire year. Can I even make up for all the things that I've done in one year?"

The plain landed two hours latter at Tokyo International Airport. He was staying in a Hotel near the Hagerashie shrine.

When he settled in he decided to take another look at the report he had been given before he left.

"Let's see" he said taking out a yellow envelope. He took out some news paper clipping with tittles like DOGBOY SAVES LITTLE GIRL and MASK DEVOWERS PEOPLE. There were interviews with eyewitnesses for every sitting.

In all of the clipping there was someone that said they saw a silver-hared boy with a baseball cap.

He figured that this guy was some shape shifter.

He planned to head to the shrine in the morning. He thought that would be the most logical thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap Two: Meeting the dog-boy

"Well this is the place, "Ash thought as he pulled in front of the shrine. "I wonder why he is stooped enough to allow himself to be seen by everyone. He should know that if the elders found out that he was a human lover he would be killed."

Ash got out of the car and started to walk up the shrines steps." But then again I'm not really one to talk."

"COME BACK HERE!" he heard someone yell from the back of the shrine.

"INUYASHA SIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" was the reply, and that was fallowed by the sound of something hitting the ground.

Ash ran to where he heard all of the commotion. When he turned the corner he saw a girl in a green school uniform.

"Inuyasha I told you that I was staying for a week so just go back."

"Listen wench we have shards to collect!" this came from inside a small storehouse so Ash could not see who had said it.

"Well I have things that I need to do here!" the girl said.

"If it's those test I said I would kill them for you" a boy with long haired came out and he looked mad about something.

"THAT'S HIM" Ash thought.

The girl looked up as Ash approached them. She tried to push the boy back in the storehouse.

"Hello" she said nervously "Can I help you?"

"Yes" Ash said as he walked over to the girl.

"Be careful Kagome" Inuyasha said "he not human." He jumped in front of Kagome.

"I could say the same about you."

"You anet no demon so what are you?" Inuyasha demanded, "And don't even try to pretend that your human."

"Fine, your right" Ash said" but don't tell me that you don't know about the Night World. You openly protect humans and you what, think that it will go unknow test?"

"What is the "Night World"?" Kagome asked looking between Inuyasha and Ask. She did not think that he was an enemy but she was not sure that they could trust him ether.

"You have not told her? Are you crazy? What if they had sent someone after her?" Ash could not believe that he would be so stupid as to not tell her what she was getting into.

"Hay if anything attacked her I could take care of it! And who the hell are you anyway? And what the fuck is this Night World anyway?"

"The Night World is made up of Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, and Shape shifters" Ash said, "and they are working together to destroy the human world."

"And which of those would you bee?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Vampire" Ash said matter-of-factly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap Three: You're a what?

"You're a WHAT?" Kagome shouted going all white.

"A Vampire" Ash said looking at her.

"_There's something strange about her. She smells like demon blood. But there aren't any of those left in this time."_

"Can you turn into a bat?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Can you turn into fog?"

"No" Ash gave her a what the fuck look.

"Do you know Dracula?"

"What's a Dracula?" Inuyasha jest wanted some attention.

"You do know that he was not a real vampire, right? He was just a phyco that liked to kill people." He then remembered that his grandfather said that he had asked to be one." But my granddad said that he tried to be one but when they said no he just pretended he was."

"Do you know the Wolf-man?"

"Killed him last summer."

"Yaya Koga's dead! Koga's dead!" Inuyasha yelled doing a happy dance (every badly).

Kagome folded her arms and said "S.I.T."

BAM!

"This is going to take a long time" Ash's head was starting to hurt badly.


End file.
